


Admiration (Alternate)

by SParkie96



Category: DCU, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Mind Control, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sami hadn’t stabbed Kim? What if Kim had been able to recapture Sami? Now, the rebellion is struggling to take back their government from Lex Luthor as well as freeing the remaining meta-humans. Meanwhile, Sami must face the consequences for her actions against Kim at the Gala. Question Is: Will she be able to escape with her sanity intact? Rated T-M for language, violence, and sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recaptured

**Author's Note:**

> There are more than one way to tell a story. Set shortly after Kim pulled the knife on Sami in “Admiration”.

In the midst of the ruins of the ballroom, Sami and Kim wrestled for the knife. The red-head grunted as the brunette was able to pry the knife out of the other girl’s hands. Once she was able to get the upper hand, Sami pinned the other beneath of her as she straddled Kim’s hips. Kim stared up in anger as Sami held the knife over her head, ready to plunge it into Kim’s chest. Kim braced for the impending blow that would lead to her inevitable end.

This was it. One final blow and it would all be over. The madness would finally end and Sami would finally be free. So…why did this feel wrong? The brunette held the small knife over her head in both hands, blade perpendicular to Kim’s heart. It was the perfect angle. All she had to do was to deliver the final blow…but found that she could not will herself to move. Her arms were shaking as her strength wavered. Harsh blue eyes stared down at the red-head.

No…no amount of coaxing from her conscious could convince her to do this. Even though her brain reminded her that she had been able to do this hundreds of times in the past, her heart reminded her that Kim was not like the villains she had faced in the past. Her brain begged to differ, but the brunette still could not find the strength to stab her former best friend who was also her current Mistress.

Emerald eyes now stared into those crystal blue orbs as Kim watched the brunette above her. What was taking so long? What was stopping the other from ending this once and for all? Her mind scanned the brunette’s own, finding that Sami was having second thoughts as her brain and heart battled over what was right and what was wrong. She wondered what the younger was going to do next.

Her question was answered as Sami looked between the blade and the red-head, her face held a pained and confused look. Finally, the brunette released an exhausted sigh and lowered her arms. The blade fell out of the other’s grasp and clattered to the floor next to them. The brunette hung her head, hair shielding her eyes.

Sami took in a shaky breath. She could not do it…she would not do it. Not to Kim…never to Kim. With another sigh, Sami got up and off of the other girl. Without another word, Sami went back over to tend to Jack, leaving Kim lost, confused, and angry. She grasped Jack’s outstretched hand and helped him up, allowing the blond to lean on to her for support. Sami gave Kim another sad glance before leading Jack out to the awaiting ambulance just outside.

Unfortunately, she did not hear Kim make the call to her teammates to apprehend Sami as soon as the brunette stepped out of the door.

Once outside, Sami lead Jack over to the ambulance as the Paramedics tending to anyone who may have been hurt while inside. Though she wanted to stay with Jack, Sami was forced to hand over the blond to one Paramedic and a SHIELD Agent. She watched as they loaded him into a stretcher and into the ambulance. The truck drove off to the nearest hospital.

Suddenly, her senses went wild. She heard Bruce and Tony scream her name. Without warning, a black sack was thrown over her head as way too many hands grabbed a hold of her. Before she got the chance to fight away from the offenders, she was shocked into submission with two or three stun batons. More hands grabbed at her as she was lifted off of the ground and carried away from everyone. Sami thrashed around in the assailants grasps, calling back to friends and family calling out to her.

She felt a cold metal band around her bicep. The familiarity of the cold metal told her that she didn’t need to physically look at the object to know what it was; a brand new Nullifier.

“Let...me go!” Sami hollered.

“I am sorry, Parker-san, but no can do.” Yori replied.

“Yeah,” Hirotaka, “The Lieutenant bought you. You’re her property; we can’t just let you walk away. You have to be punished.”

“And after the way you spoke to us, who knows? We might just help her with your punishment, Bitch.” Vid snarled.

Sami didn’t respond as they dragged her back into the Possible House. She was so fucking close to leaving this place. She so was close to taking back her freedom and she fucking blew it. Now, she was being dragged back to Hell.

Though, being dragged to Hell would be so much better than what she was going back to.

* * *

Kim stood waiting in the basement turned dungeon/interrogation room. The walls were a deep maroon, the floor was concrete. A drain settled below a chain with restraints that hung from the ceiling. There was a single spot light built into the ceiling, bathing one area of the room, the chain, and the restraints in a blinding white light. There was a table and chair not too far from the hanging chain. Good, everything was in order and clean. She would have to thank the blond servant later; the last prisoner had been a bit…messy.

She heard the door upstairs open and close, watching her team come down with her slave. Hirotaka, Yori, Vid and Will Du carried the former Teen Hero down, each holding an arm or a leg. Sami surprisingly stayed quiet, but thrashed around as she tried to get free.

The cheerleader looked to the assortment of weapons and torture devices that hung from the one wall, wondering which she should use on the brunette first. Each time her emerald eyes scanned the wall, the whip just looked more and more appealing. With a hum, Kim picked up the black leather object before turning back to the team.

Vid and Yori released Sami’s legs while Will and Hirotaka held Sami firmly by the arms. The rest of the team stood in a line up behind them. Though internally Kim felt victorious, she didn’t show it physically. No, physically she showed what she felt on the inside; anger and betrayal. She cracked the whip, causing Yori, Ron and Thrash to wince at the sound. Sami heard it, but if she felt any fear, she didn’t acknowledge it.

Kim approached the group, eyes set on the masked brunette. She yanked the sack off of the brunette’s face, revealing the other’s pissed off face. Blue eyes fluttered opened and closed as Sami tried to adjust her eyes to the light. The brunette looked around the room with an unimpressed expression, acting as if this was something she saw every day. Kim knew better as she read the other’s mind; Sami was secretly scared.

Sami looked back to Kim, “Really? A torture room? “Fifty Shades of Gray” much?” the brunette asked with an annoyed tone.

Hirotaka and Will squeezed her shoulders in a warning manner, but Sami just ignored it. Kim studied Sami’s face for a minute or two, before giving the brunette a smirk. It seemed like she was going to turn away from the brunette…until she cracked the brunette across the face with the back of her hand. Ron winced at the sight. The force of the hit almost sent Sami tumbling toward the concrete…if Hirotaka and Will didn’t have a hold of her.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” Kim said sternly.

The brunette shook her head, moving her jaw around as if testing to see if it was broken. There was a tingling sensation as well as a dull ache in her cheek. Yeah, that would bruise later. Tiny droplets of blood had spilt from Sami’s lip. With a swipe of her tongue, Sami realized that Kim had split her lip…kind of like she had done to the red-head earlier this week. The brunette shrugged: Fair enough. Blue eyes glared back up at the other.

“I’m sorry. We never really went over the cues. What was it? A wink? A wiggle of the nose? C’mon, what was the cue? I think I missed-.” Sami said in a mocking tone before receiving another backhand.

“I said, “I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” Do you know what that means, Slave?” Kim asked through gritted teeth.

Sami stayed silent this time, giving the other a dirty look. Kim took a deep breath before turning her attention back to the team. She congratulated them, informing them that they had front row seats to the show. When Ron asked what show, Kim rolled her eyes before telling him that they got to watch and learn how to discipline a slave properly.

She motioned her head toward the restraints in the middle of the room. With a nod, Will and Hirotaka dragged Sami over to the hanging chain. Though they had some struggle from the brunette, they had managed to cuff her. She was left hanging by her wrists, leaving her to dangle in the middle of the room. The spotlight shone down on her, leaving nothing unexposed. The brunette pulled at the restraints, but to no avail.

Another crack of the whip echoed throughout the room, causing Sami to cease her actions. Kim gave a satisfied hum as she smiled at the other. She sauntered over to the hanging brunette, studying the other’s features. She caressed the brunette’s bruising cheek with the back of her hand. Sami leaned away as best as she could but was stopped when Kim viciously grabbed her by the jaw, leaving her unable to look away from the red-head.

“Thrash. Remove Ms. Parker’s dress, please.” Kim said.

Thrash gave a nod as he approached the two girls. Kim never turned her gaze away from the brunette, but Sami turned her eyes towards Thrash. She glared at him, silently promising to break him in half if he touched her. Kim yanked on the brunette’s jaw, commanding the girl to keep looking at her. She also said if Sami turned her eyes away she would regret it. Though angry with the other, the brunette listened nonetheless.

There was a sound of a plasma blade charging. The next thing that registered in the brunette’s mind was her dress being cut down the middle. The tattered fabric fell to the floor, leaving the brunette in her collar, bra, underwear, and heels. Sami shuddered, feeling absolutely exposed.

Kim hummed again as she looked the other up-and-down, “God, you’re beautiful. It’s such a shame that we’re going to have to ruin that perfect back of yours.”

Once she heard “We’re” Sami immediately looked over to the team, receiving a squeeze to her jaw, “What did I just say?” Kim asked.

Sami didn’t say anything as she looked back at Kim, but for some reason the red-head squeezed her chin again. What? She did exactly as she was told; why was Kim hurting her? What the hell did she want her to do?

“What did I say, Slave?”

Sami winced, realizing that she was supposed to repeat the order that Kim gave her just minutes ago, “Look at you. If I turn away, I’ll regret it.” Sami repeated.

“Correct.” Kim replied.

Thrash bent down and picked up the tattered remains of the dress, tossing it into a nearby trash can. He flashed his leader a smile before heading back to join the rest of the team. Kim returned the look as she turned back to staring into Sami’s eyes. Without looking away, Kim explained that each team member was going to have the honor of whipping Sami, three lashes each. Sami’s eyes became even more hateful than they were before. The red-head smiled again, saying that Ron got the first go. Then Yori, Vid, Download, Thrash, Will and then Hirotaka. She said she would deliver four and be the last one. And If Sami dared turn away or close her eyes while receiving those lashes, Kim would add on to the four at the end.

The brunette shuddered. Seven members, three lashes each. Twenty-one lashes from them, plus the four at the end from Kim…twenty-five total. Plus a couple more if Sami accidentally turned away from Kim or closed her eyes. It wasn’t going to be like the Shinai beating she had gotten while training with Tetrax and the Turtles, she at least had her powers then. Without her regenerating powers, this was definitely going to hurt and she was definitely going to bleed. She would not give them the pleasure of hearing her scream though.

Kim handed the whip off to Ron who tentatively took it, “Don’t be gentle Stoppable. She’s a tough girl.”

Ron turned the whip in his hands, “Kim…I don’t know how comfortable I feel doing this.” He said.

“Just do it, Ron.” Kim said with a dramatic roll of her eyes, “Feel free to scream, Gorgeous.” Kim said, this time referring to Sami.

With a gulp, Ron gave the whip an experimental crack. Sami winced at the sound letting out a deep but shaky breath. Ron told Sami he was sorry before whipping her. Sami grunted in pain, but never once looked away from Kim or closed her eyes. Another whip hit her back, causing her to arch away from the weapon. He gave his last, trying not to be too hard on the other. He stared in horror at the ugly welts on the girl’s back. He apologized before handing the whip off to Yori. Sami didn’t reply, just glaring down at Kim.

Yori asked if Sami was ready as she whipped the girl as fast as she could. Sami grit her teeth, but bit her lip in order to prevent a scream from escaping her lips. Why did Yori want to know if she was ready? She didn’t know her! Yori bowed toward Sami, but the brunette could just barely see it out of the corner of her eyes. Yori bowed to Kim as well, passing the whip to Vid.

It went on like this for the last three or four people. Vid, Download, and Thrash were vicious and uncaring, hitting Sami hard enough to make the brunette scream. The brunette had accidentally closed her eyes three times, causing Kim to tsk her in a mocking tone as she held up three fingers. Sami never wanted to hit the other so hard in her life.

By the time Will and Hirotaka went Sami felt blood run down her back as tears stung the corners of her eyes. Yeah, her back was definitely going to be hurting in the morning. Kim just continued to smile at her, holding up two more fingers. Had Sami shut her eyes again? Probably, she was about ready to black out at any moment.

Hirotaka handed the whip to Kim, thanking her for his momentary stress relief. He smacked Sami on the ass on the way by, causing her to release another pain-filled grunt. Kim shook her head with a smile. She smacked Sami too, commanding the brunette to stare at the team. She also told her team to tell her if the brunette closed her eyes so she could add another lash. They all replied with “Yes, Lieutenant.”

Kim wound the whip before hitting the brunette, “Nine.”

Another hit, “Eight.”

Sami could not hold it in anymore as pained yelps and screams escaped her throat. Not once did she break eye contact with any of them. Her back screamed for relief as her sweat burned the cuts. Her face felt hot and tears fell freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt so humiliated. The team watched intently as Kim counted down out loud. Each wore different looks, but Yori and Ron were the only ones who showed her any sympathy.

Sami closed her eyes and yelped as the whip caught the back of her arm, “Add another lash on, Lieutenant.” Hirotaka called, earning him a glare from the meta-human.

Kim sighed behind her, “It’s a shame. I only had two more to go. Oh well, three more then.” She called, whipping Sami again.

“Make that two.”


	2. Aftermath

After her punishment, The Arms of Luthor left the Possible residence as Kim dragged Sami upstairs to her room. Sami laid face down on the bed, breathing heavily and crying quietly. The brunette’s one arm had been cuffed to the headboard as Gertrude tended to Sami’s wounded back, cleaning the cuts up before bandaging them up. The brunette did not say a word to the elderly woman, not like that was her choice. Kim had specifically ordered her to stay quiet until the woman left. If she spoke to Gertrude, well…Kim left the threat unfinished. That meant the cheerleader would do worse than just whip the girl.

Speaking of the red-head, Kim watched from the end of the bed. She watched carefully as the maid cleaned the brunette up and patched up her wounds. The brunette’s back was now a bloody mess. Maybe she would give Sami back her regenerative powers so she could heal faster. For now, Sami would just have to deal with it. Kim made sure Gertrude stayed quiet the duration of her visit. After all, it was the Romanian’s last day of service. She could not have the woman coddling her slave. She also could not risk Sami talking her way out of here.

That, and Gertrude was Sami’s favorite out of all the servants. So the red-head figured it was time for the woman to retire. A year of service was long enough, right?

After Gertrude finished, she packed up the Medical Kit and put it back into the bathroom. She bid the girls farewell for the last time before another servant escorted her out. Kim said goodbye as she shut the door tightly. Once the door closed completely, Kim turned to look at the brunette. She walked over and sat on Sami’s side of the bed, eyes never leaving the meta-human’s form. She could hear the brunette’s quiet cries, gently rubbing the other girl’s shoulder blade; one of few places left untouched by the whip.

The comfort was short-lived as Sami pulled away as best she could, but released a hiss of pain. It kind of felt like sunburn…really bad sunburn. Like the sun had literally stabbed her with its rays. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself, mainly because sunburn could not compare to the pain she felt now. Shit, now she knew how Jack…her thoughts trailed off as thoughts of the blond male filled her mind. No…she could not think of him right now. If she did Kim could-

“Thinking about that asshole again, Parker?” Kim asked as she lay down next to the brunette.

Sami sniffled, shaking her head slowly. With a roll of her eyes, Kim pulled out the key to the cuffs and undid them. She had to lean over Sami, breasts brushing against the other’s back. A yelp below her indicated that she had accidentally gotten too close and hurt the younger. If she and the Meta were still on good terms, she may have been concerned. Right now, she couldn’t care.

Once Sami was free of the cuff, her arm fell limply to the pillow below. Kim pulled Sami on to her chest before turning on the television, knowing that the brunette could not pull away. Not unless she wanted to hurt herself even more. She heard the brunette whine and then moan. Kim smirked, remembering that Sami was also braless. She had to be in order for Gertrude to patch her up. So, she must have accidentally brushed against Sami’s breasts and had been able to get a moan out of the brunette.

Interesting…

“Don’t…e-even think about it.” Sami said weakly.

Kim gently grasped Sami’s chin, forcing the brunette to look up at her, “Sami, when have I ever actually listened to you?” the red-head asked, planting a gentle kiss against the younger’s lips.

Sami whimpered, mainly because the other had forced her to move her back in an upward motion, jostling her wounds even further. Kim didn’t interpret the sound as pain, so did it again deepening the kiss. Sami let out another sound, this one definitely a sound of pain. She had to. It was the only way for Kim to let her go.

Unfortunately, the red-head still did not hear it as pain. She pulled the brunette on top of her gently massaging her sides, lips still attached to the young brunette’s own. Sami tried to pull away, but the red-head dug her fingers into the other’s back. The fingers digging into her back caused Sami to scream, pushing away from the other. Jesus, could the red-head just stop it already? She was not in the mood and wouldn't ever be in the mood. Maybe if (or at this point when) Kim erased her memories, Sami would be in the mood. She probably would be in the mood twenty-four seven if Kim got a hold on Sami's brain. The brunette shuddered at the thought of becoming the red-head's "Lap Dog" and/or personal slave. It wouldn't be...natural...

Kim would not do it either because it would not be natural. It would not be Sami. It would be a puppet with Kim's love's face.

And the red-head did not want that. She didn't want that at all.

Sami fought like hell to get away from the red-head, but that seemed to only anger the other even more. Kim finally dug her hands into the other's wounds, pulling a scream out of the younger. Sami begged the red-head to stop, to which Kim said she would if the other would stop struggling and let her continue what she had started. Sami refused nonetheless, now reduced to dealing with the pain. She would tolerate as much pain as she could...just as long as she did not have to do what the other asked of her. At the same time, part of her consciousness reprimanded her, telling the brunette that she should have killed the red-head when they had gotten the chance. Now, she was getting what she had deserved.

"...Fine. Just stop touching my back. I’m not exactly used to this “Being Human” stuff. My back hurts like hell." Sami replied stubbornly.

Kim trailed a finger down the brunette's arm, "Well, maybe if you're good I'll let you use your regenerative abilities to heal your back." She purred into the other girl’s ear.

Sami shuddered at the tone as well as the tickling sensation of the other’s finger. It felt…weird. Like a plant brushing against her arm in the middle of the rainforest. Then again, without her powers she could feel everything and was extra sensitive. She had experienced that with Jack when he had squeezed her hand at the Gala, even though he had done that hundreds of times in the past, he could never actually put enough pressure to hurt her. He did have to put in a bit more pressure for her to feel it when she was a meta-human. Now that she was a normal human, she had been able to feel him when he squeezed her hand.

Another disgusted sound from the red-head below had drawn her attention, squeezing the brunette’s hips roughly, “Enough! He’s not coming back for you, Sami! Even if he did, he would be forbidden to come back into my house. I am still trying to figure out how he had gotten into the Gala, he was not on the list to begin with.” Kim said, rubbing the other’s hips in an apologetic manner.

Sami rolled her eyes at the red-head. Seriously, if she did not like what the brunette had to think, then she could stop reading Sami’s thoughts and mind her own business. Then again, that would require the red-head to trust her enough to leave her alone again.

After earlier today, she had a better chance of seeing Hell freeze over.

“Got that right, Parker.” Kim said, planting another kiss on the brunette’s lips.

The red-head shoved the brunette off of her, causing Sami to land on her back with a hiss of pain. Kim dusted herself off before going over to the dresser. She pulled out a white V-Neck Tee Shirt and some black jeans as well as socks. She not-so gently threw them at the brunette, commanding her to get dressed and that dinner was in an hour. Except tonight, they were going out for dinner thanks to the mess Sami caused in the Dining Room and Ballroom. The brunette was to join them since she could not be trusted to stay home alone again.

“I…kind of need a bra.” Sami said.

“You’ll get to wear one when your back heals…maybe even sooner if I’m feeling generous enough.” Kim said, before leaving.

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving the brunette to her own, but not private, thoughts. Kim smiled once the door closed completely; pulling out the engagement ring that Jack was going to use to propose to Sami with earlier from her pocket. After Sami had helped Jack outside, the box was left forgotten next to the food table. Kim had picked the ring out and left the box behind. She flipped it like a coin, catching it out of midair.

Oh, Jack; sweet and loyal Jack. The poor boy never got the chance to find out what Sami would have said. Maybe the red-head would pay him a visit. She would tell him what she and her team had done to the brunette. Maybe she would explain to him what would happen should he get too close to the brunette again. Kim looked down at the ring again before tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

Like she would ever give him the chance.

* * *

The machines beeped all around him as Jack watched Nurses and Doctors wheeled patients in-and-out of the Emergency Room from his own room. He sat with his dress coat draped over his shoulders, his one arm in a sling. His other hand held the now empty velvet box. Green eyes then looked down to the box as he scanned the small item. His mind had tried to figure out what had happened to the ring inside of it. Had he lost it in the scuffle with Kim? He tried to remember what had happened before Kim shot him, but when it came to the ring his mind drew a blank.

He did remember the moment before the argument; when he was about to propose to Sami. The way the brunette’s eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement as she tried to figure out what he was going to say next, how her hair glistened under the lights, framing that pale but beautiful face while also shielding that ugly bruise that her former best friend had caused, painted red lips shaped into that perfect smile he remembered seeing countless times before. It was all perfect; right up until the moment that Kim had decided to show up and minus the fact that Sami was still Kim’s personal slave.

Maybe after all of this madness, after they had saved Sami from eternal slavery, he could properly propose to her. Maybe take her to that restaurant like he had originally planned. For now, he would just have to wait. He and the Rebellion still had a mission to fulfill. He just prayed they could accomplish it before something serious could befall the brunette.

Or before Kim got the chance to erase Sami’s memory.


	3. The Walls Crumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunette doesn't know how much more she can take

The brunette didn't know how much more she could take. She just sat there, pathetically playing with the food on her plate. She did not even bother to pretend to be interested in whatever the family had been discussing. She also could not sit there and reminisce about the good times before all of this madness. Sami could not enjoy the memories of her friends and family without the red-head intruding her thoughts. So she sat quietly in her seat, her mind going totally blank.

Kim watched her slave with an almost predatory gaze, basking in the sight of the now peaceful slave. The brunette sat in the chair next to Kim in a docile manner as the Possible Family at their dinner. The brunette hadn't said a word since they had departed from the bedroom, eyes focused on her own plate of food as she absent-mindedly picked at it with her fork. Usually bright blue eyes looked dull as the brunette remained lost in her own thoughts. It would have bothered the red-head, had she been in a more caring mood. Good, she hoped the brunette would be in an absolutely miserable mood.

Laughter rang through the air as the Possible Family, plus Sami, sat in a corner booth at the back of a restaurant. The Possible Family sat there reminiscing about the old times as well as discussing current events. Sami sat there awkwardly picking at her food, listening to the conversation going on all around her. It’s not like she had anything to contribute to the conversation; all she did was hang around the house all day long. She was forbidden from ever going out anywhere unless she was with her, so nothing new had really happened to the brunette.

Except for that incident the brunette and the red-head had caused earlier that day, but the Possible family probably did not want to hear or talk about that.

So, instead, they spoke as if nothing had even occurred earlier that day. They acted as if everything was okay and it was perfectly normal that their daughter kept her best friend as a slave, completely ignoring the fact that the meta-human helped with the near decimation of part of their home. Ann and James treated the meta-human like they always had; like she was still their daughter’s best friend. Jim and Tim acted the same way. Kim and Sami were the only two who acted differently.

Kim acted like Sami was a child, going so far as to order the brunette’s food for her as well as reprimanding the other for not partaking in normal dinnertime conversation. Sami acted like an outsider, uncomfortably eating her food and forcing some comments here and there. She kept her eyes on everything and everyone that wasn’t the red-head. Even when Kim had reprimanding her, Sami kept her eyes on her food. She tried to ignore the other physically, until the red-head used her telepathy to further reprimand her.

Could she find privacy anywhere?

“Parker.” Kim’s voice called.

Sami looked up at the red-head in annoyance and confusion. All eyes were suddenly on her once again as the whole Possible family looked in her direction. Sami just looked at each and every one of them, wondering what the hell was going on. She mentally asked Kim what she wanted. Kim didn’t respond, leaving the brunette stranded as she struggled to figure out what the family was talking about. Sami just sat with a look of confusion,

“Y-Yes?” Sami asked tentatively.

“Oh, nothing. Just making sure you were still with us.” Kim said, flashing the brunette a warning glance.

The brunette just returned the look with a glare, quite annoyed with the other. She swore that the red-head was out to humiliate her in front of whoever she damn well pleased. She received another mental scolding from the red-head causing her to mentally roll her eyes. Really? Couldn’t she just leave her alone?

The family went back to their own conversation, ignoring the young Parker once more. The brunette sat there, picking at her food with her fork as she went about her own thoughts. Sitting at the table with the Possible Family brought back memories of dinner at her own house before all of this madness. A smile graced her lips when she thought of all the good memories she had, at both the Parker Residence and at Wayne Manor. A tear rolled down her cheek as her brain reminded her that there was no going back to that life. Her little escapade earlier had ruined any chances of her going back and having a normal life with her family.

Even if she had not have pulled that stunt and had managed to have gotten away from the red-head, Kim would not just let her go peacefully. The brunette still had that dreadful feeling that the red-head was planning something and that the brunette would not like the end result of said plan.

After they had finished eating their dinner, several members of the Possible Family had ordered dessert to go. Sami did not want any dessert, but the red-head assured her that she had picked up something that she would like. The brunette gave her a mock grin, informing the other that if it had a cherry on top she definitely would not enjoy it. Kim returned the mock grin, giving the other a peck on her cheek. Sami returned the action with a disgusted look, but kept the smile in order to avoid suspicion from Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

* * *

The door behind her shut tight as the red-head flopped down on to the soft comforter below. Today had been…eventful to say the least. Kim stared at the blank ceiling, eavesdropping on the brunette in the next room. Well, her thoughts anyway. The red-head rolled her eyes as she listened to the brunette’s thoughts of resentment towards her. Huh, take a girl out to dinner with the folks and she’ll still hate your guts.

Kim gave a noise of annoyance as she shook her head, rolling her eyes once more. She honestly should not have expected the brunette to act any different toward her. There was no way in hell Sami would’ve acted differently after her punishment earlier. Well, she was definitely more angry and more depressed, but not at all happy to be dining with the red-head and her family.

Though, Kim never could grasp that concept. Even in the past.

A sad smile crossed Kim’s lips as she remembered the time Sami and her had been stranded on that alien planet five years ago. When it was just her and the brunette, alone with nothing but each other’s company. Well, alone with an entire tribe of natives, but those were minor details. She remembered the long nights where Sami would sit up in one of the highest trees, bow and arrows in hand, on the look-out for anyone who would dare threaten the tribe’s women and children while the men were out hunting.

The brunette looked like a protector in the night as she stood on guard amongst the branches, in a crouch and ready to go. Her blue eyes glittered in the light of the moon. A look of determination on her features as she watched the landscape around them, occasionally turning her attention to the tribe every once and a while. She was a silent guardian ready to defend the natives should it happen.

Unfortunately, the moment had arrived when the Chief’s son turned out to be the traitor in the tribe as he brought the rival tribe to come and destroy the village, take his father’s crown and take Kim as his bride. Little did him, or anyone else knew, Sami had somehow anticipated his betrayal and had beaten him at his own game, with a little help from the tribe warriors and Jetfire. She easily had him beat.

After that, the brunette had confessed that she did have feelings for the other girl. Kim remembered the chaste kiss they had shared under the moon and the stars. It had been magically romantic. The brunette had been so lovable the entire time they had been dating. The red-head had admired the brunette every day they had been together. The brunette had rained affection and admiration upon her every second of the day.

The red-head really wished that that same brunette was here now. If she were, every day would not feel as though the red-head was constantly pulling teeth. In fact it was a helluva lot nicer back then.

A thought danced around in the red-head’s brain. Kim did have the power to wipe someone’s memories. She had only done it once before in the past, and she did not want Sami to completely lose her memory. No, it was far too tedious to start from a clean slate. She didn’t want that brunette to be helplessly lost, searching for scattered pieces of her forgotten memories. Though, she thought she had overheard one of the guards at the facilities mention that some meta-humans with telepathy were able to wipe someone’s memories to a certain degree. One being had been able to wipe someone’s memories until they had forgotten everything that had ever happened after fourth grade. If she practiced enough, Kim was pretty confident that she could have that same brunette back.

Kim was going to make this right and then everything could go back to how they were. She would have to wait until the brunette let her guard down. Maybe she could seduce the brunette into a false sense of security. Make the brunette feel comfortable enough to lower her guard. Once that happened, Sami’s mind would be vulnerable, leaving Kim with an open opportunity to wipe the brunette’s memories. 

* * *

The brunette laid on her bed, her arms propped under her head as she stared up at the blue canopy. It was not like there was much to do in here anyway. Sami let out a sad sigh as she crawled under the covers. Her mind wandered off as she thought of friends and family, going over random scenarios of what would have been and what was to be. One scenario involved Kim turning on Luthor and his pathetic team, and helping the brunette escape to freedom.

Sami let out a dark chuckle and shook her head, “I have a better chance of Satan coming to save me than that ever happening.” She said.

“And what’s that, my dear brunette?”

‘Speak of the Devil…’ Sami thought with a roll of her eyes, “Nothing.”

Kim leaned against the doorframe with her hands in her pockets. She cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, “No, no, no, I want to hear what you have to say.” Kim said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

It was the brunette’s turn to cock a brow at the other. What the hell was she doing? Earlier, she had acted like the brunette was going to get a beating. Now she was acting like she actually gave a damn about the other’s feelings. Sami rolled her eyes. Kim must have been going through another one of her mood-swings again. The brunette shook her head, and sat up in her bed. A hiss escaped her lips when she moved her back the wrong way. Fine, she would humor the red-head.

“I said: “I would have a better chance of Satan saving me than you helping me.” Isn’t that right?” Sami asked. 

Kim frowned at that, narrowing her eyes at the other. This was going to be harder than she thought. 


	4. Mind Games

Sami let out another annoyed sigh as the red-head held her against her chest. Unlike the numerous times in the past, Sami was actually facing the elder. She felt Kim's fingers tangle into her hair while the other one gently caressed her back, pushing up the white t-shirt so it was out of the way. Kim had actually removed the Nullifier for a little while so Sami's back could heal a little.

The other promised to do this on one condition: Sami stayed absolutely still and allowed the other to just love her for a small while. Though she REALLY did not want to be held her back was hurting way too much to refuse such an offer. The brunette reminded herself that it was only cuddling and tiny touches here or there, so she accepted the terms. She lied down on the bed as Kim came over to join her.

Once the Nullifier had been removed, Sami let out a relieved hiss as she felt the welts and tears on her back begin to heal themselves. Kim said there would be another condition: that she would only heal the cuts and the really bad welts, but wanted the shallower ones to remain as a reminder to the brunette. Again, the brunette had no choice but to agree.

Kim asked the brunette to turn over on to her side so that she could see how her back looked. With another sigh, Sami did as she was told. Kim inspected the brunette's back. She had replaced the Nullifier on to Sami's arm again beforehand. A smile had crossed the red-head's lips as she looked at the dark welts underneath of the other's pale skin. The marks almost looked like overlapping birthmarks. Her fingers trailed over the marks lovingly. They looked so...enticing.

After tucking back a piece of her hair behind her ear, Kim got on top of the brunette. She lowered her head down, gently kissing and nipoing at the other's back. She had suckled on some of the skin here and there.

The brunette let out a surprised yelp that had melted into a moan. Well, she should have expected the red-head to do this. Anything to touch the brunette in such a way. Sami let out another groan before burying her face into the pillows below her as Kim used her lips to tease the other's neck. She felt the other smile against her skin before pulling away from her altogether. Sami looked back at her in confusion as the red-head pulled the shirt back down to cover her.

Kim had caught the other's look of confusion, raising a brow, "What?" She asked.

Sami turned over on to her back, brow raised as well, "That's it?"

"What's it?"

"All of...that." Sami explained.

Kim narrowed her eyes, and canted her head to the side, "I'm not following."

Sami raised both eyebrows in surprise and confusion, "I...nothing. Never mind." The brunette said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kim smiled, "What? Did you actually enjoy that?" she asked.

The brunette did not answer, causing the other to smirk. She did not need a verbal response. The blush on the brunette's face was the only answer she needed. She slowly crawled across the bed until she was within inches of the brunette's face. She watched those beautiful blue eyes look up into her own in confusion. Kim leaned in as though she was about to kiss the other. The brunette only leaned in slightly, but pulled back at the last second. Kim filled in the gap, lips brushing against the brunette's.

Sami felt the other girl's lips close to her own, breath brushing against her skin. What was happening right now? Was she supposed to kiss her? Was Kim going to lean in and kiss her? The brunette did not want to move, still not sure what to do. There was a sudden pressure at the back of her mind. She let out an involuntary whine before leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Kim's lips.

Moans escaped both of the girls before Kim pulled away, leaving the brunette confused. A sudden ripple of pleasure crawled through the brunette’s veins, causing her to shiver. The brunette shook her head as another pressure pressed the back of her brain. A whine escaped her lips once more, arm shooting out to pull Kim back to her. Sami began kissing at the other’s throat in a needy manner. Kim gave a triumphant smile as the brunette began kissing her once more. Oh, how she missed this side of the brunette.

Sami let out a confused sound that melted into the moans that flooded from her mouth. What the hell was she doing? And why couldn’t she stop? She felt the other girl intertwine her fingers into Sami’s hair and fingers on her waist once more, urging the brunette on. Sami’s hands grasped Kim’s hip and lower back, trying to get as close as she could to the other. Kim released a groan, throwing her head back into the pillows.

“Jesus, Parker. I really missed that mouth of yours.” Kim groaned.

The brunette groaned back, tongue trailing up Kim’s throat. The red-head let out a sigh, pulling at brown locks. This forced Sami to trail her kisses upward until their lips met once again. Sami ground her hips into the other as Kim trailed her hands up the brunette’s sides. Sami pulled away for a moment, about to strip off her t-shirt. She froze suddenly, unable to continue on. A look of confusion and conflict etched on her features.

Kim shared the look, wondering why the brunette had paused. She sat up, positioning the brunette so the younger sat in her lap. Their chests pressed tight against each other. Kim kissed at the other’s throat, hands gently massaging the other’s sides and back. She whispered against the other’s skin, urging her to continue. She silently wondered why her telepathic hold on the brunette had suddenly weakened.

“C’mon baby. Let me see that beautiful body of yours.” Kim whispered against the other’s skin, tucking brown hair behind an ear.

Sami seemingly did not understand or even hear the other for that matter. She just sat there, glazed blue eyes cast downward. Kim laid the brunette back on to the bed, kissing at her throat. She pushed up the white t-shirt blocking her way, trailing the kisses over the other’s breasts. She nipped and sucked at the pale skin, leaving marks all over. She squeezed one breast while teasing the other with her tongue. A strangled cry broke free from the other’s lips as Sami arched into Kim’s touch.

Kim smiled against the pale skin, “There she is.” She whispered.

Fingers pulled at fiery red hair, causing Kim to release a sigh. She pulled away, looking into the other’s eyes lovingly. She told the brunette how beautiful she looked, all hot and bothered and exposed like this. The brunette let out a shaky breath, unsure of how to respond to that. How could she? She did not even want to do this a couple of moments ago. Or…at least, she thought she did not want to.

What was happening here?

* * *

“I’ve gone over the blueprints over and over again, but there are no possible entrances that we can sneak into without being spotted.” Tony said, slamming his fist down on the table in frustration.

He, Jack, Fury, Bruce Wayne and Peter stood around holographic blueprints to the Possible Residence. They were in the midst of trying to figure out a way into the home in order to free Sami. Or at least help her escape. They had thought of seemingly everything from sneaking Ben in as Grey Matter to having an undercover agent disguise as the Help.

Unfortunately for them, certain measures had been put in place to prevent seemingly everything. Even the damn air-vents had some type of laser grid, but the purpose for it was unknown and they could not risk sending in Ben, Ant-Man, or Atom just in case the laser grid happened to be the type to dissect or disintegrate intruders. They also could not send in any agents, mainly because Kim would either recognize them or read their thoughts. Once that happened, she would expose the whole organization to Luthor and risked getting them all killed. Both situations were highly dangerous for them.

Jack was becoming very impatient. There had to be something they could do. The only obstacle he could see was Kim’s telepathy. Due to her having that ability for years, she had honed her senses and was strong enough to control others. She could force anyone to do what she had wanted them to. No one was strong enough to resist her completely. 

Not even Sami. 

Luckily, years ago, Sami made a contingency plan just in case Kim had gone rogue. Apparently, she had one for all of their teammates, herself included. Though Jack thought that had been insane and asked where she had gotten that idea. The brunette had previously explained that she had thought of the idea thanks to Batman. Jack rolled his eyes, of course she did. He remembered her keeping those plans in her lab. 

When Luthor had all of the meta-humans imprisoned and enslaved, the Parker home had been one of the first places raided for “contraband”. He remembered several of Luthor’s guards walking out of the lab with hundreds of files. 

“We have to break into the White House.” Jack concluded. 


	5. Familiar Things and Familiar Faces

Dazed and confused blue eyes stayed fixated on the pale blue wall as sunlight bled in through the curtains, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. Sami lay on the bed in a state of utter confusion, pondering on what had taken place the night before. What the hell had happened to her last night? One minute she was wanted nothing to do with Kim, the next, she could not keep her hands off of her. It was as if she had lost total control of her body and mind whilst someone else took over. An annoyed grunt escaped Sami’s lips as she face-palmed herself. The brunette mentally scolded herself, reminding her that Kim was capable of such power.

Speaking of the red-head, where the hell did she go? Kim had fallen asleep with her after their little “groping session” but was not lying next to her when she had awoken. The other girl must have left sometime between last night and this morning. Probably got called off on some mission to torture some poor meta-human or interrogate some helpless rebel. Sami prayed that said rebel was not one of her Rebellion Teammates, but someone from another quadrant.

She scolded herself once more. How dare she wish such a fate on to someone else? That person, whoever they may be, was still essential to their cause and was to be treated with the same care and respect as everyone else. Unless, they had been careless and had gotten themselves caught. Either way, no one deserved the fate that may or may not have befallen them, careless or not.

A knock at the door caught her attention, causing Sami to shift her eyes toward the door. The knob twisted as the door swung open. Kim let herself in, a tray in hand. She gave the other a small smile and gave a “Good Morning,” before closing the door behind herself. The brunette sat up as Kim laid the tray on her lap. A gentle kiss was placed upon her cheek, as Kim sat next to her on the bed.

“I’m sorry I was not here when you woke up. I got called into the office earlier for some business. When I got back I figured I’d make you your favorite breakfast; a mushroom and cheese omelet with a hint of garlic, toast with cream cheese and bacon. I also brought you a glass of watered down orange juice, because I know the acidity bothers your stomach.” Kim explained.

Sami nodded, quietly thanking the other before cutting off a piece of the omelet. She ate the piece in an experimental manner and released a satisfied groan. After months of gruel in the facility and weeks of oatmeal and fruit here, Sami had nearly forgotten the taste of eggs. The taste was almost heavenly. She eagerly ate her breakfast, listening as Kim spoke about plans she had for the two of them for the rest of the day.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The red-head planned out a whole day? With plans of taking her out into town? There was a shocker. What had she done to deserve this? The red-head had caught the other girl’s confused look and laughed, informing the other that she did deserve to get out of the house more often. That she had trusted that the other would not run away or do anything stupid. This only seemed to confuse Sami even more.

“…What game are you playing now, Kim?” Sami asked, dropping her fork and pushing the tray off of her lap.

It was Kim’s turn to look confused, “What game do you think I’m playing?” she asked.

Sami shook her head, “C’mon, you seduced me into sex, then you make me breakfast, and now you want to take me out on a sort of “date”. What game are you playing?” the brunette asked with a growl.

“If I recall, it was **_you_** who seduced me. I was going to leave before you latched yourself onto me, Ms. Parker.” Kim said, leaning in close to the other’s face.

Sami backed her head away from the other, eyes watching the red-head with uncertainty. She didn’t seduce the other…did she? She had not wanted to; at least, that is what she had previously believed. The brunette’s brain was starting to hurt and this was becoming more confusing than it should be. Something just did not feel right at the back of her mind, she just could not figure out what it was. Why could she not remember exactly what had happened last night?

“C’mon, missy, we have a whole day ahead of us. Finish up and get dressed. I’ll be downstairs waiting for you.” Kim said, nuzzling at the other’s face with her own before leaving Sami to finish her breakfast.

The door shut tight behind the red-head, leaving Sami all by herself once more. The brunette glanced at the door before looking downward at her food. There were so many questions buzzing in her brain and no answers in sight. What was going on here? When had she started doubting herself and trusting Kim more? Why were there suddenly holes in her memory? Her mind was never like this before! Sami grunted and held her head in her hands, flopping backward into the pillows.

What the ever-loving hell was going on?!

* * *

Blue-green eyes stared at the empty space next to him, causing Jack to release a sad sigh. His arms were outstretched in front of him, studying the wrinkles and white stitching in the comforter. Eyes trailed up from the empty space to the window, watching as the sun reflected off of the various buildings making them glimmer in its warm glow. With another breath, Jack sat up in bed, the coverings falling away to expose his bare torso. He held his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes in frustration.

It had been like this for several months; following the start of the meta-human enslavement. Last night would have been the end of this cycle, had he managed to rescue Sami from Kim’s clutches. It was blatantly obvious that his attempt had failed. Luckily, whilst the majority of Luthor’s Guard had been distracted at the Possible Home, the rebellion had been able to incapacitate one of several slave facilities and freed hundreds of meta-humans. Two of which were Power Girl and Superboy. Not to mention, the Hulks and the Agents of SMASH had been reunited with the remaining SHIELD Agents sometime during the raid.

If only they had been so successful at the Possible Manor. Jack slammed his fist down on to the bed in anger. They had been so damn close to rescuing Sami and he let her slip right through his fingers. Another curse escaped his mouth, covering his face with his hands. He raked his fingers through his hair before letting them flop at his sides. With another frustrated sigh, Jack threw on a t-shirt before he made his way into the hallway that led to the kitchen.

They would get her back and once they did, he would personally kick Kim’s ass.

* * *

After the servants had collected Sami’s breakfast tray, the brunette had gotten dressed in the proper clothing before following the red-head outside. The Possible family had said goodbye to both girls whilst at the same time advising them to mind the curfew and to be careful while they were out. Kim made an inaudible sound right before the door shut behind her, causing Sami to roll her eyes with a smile on her face. A sudden sense of déjà vu washed over the brunette as memories of the past reminded her of a better time.

The smiled instantly faded once her brain reminded of what was now, eyes trailing downward at the ground. One could only hope they could get back to that time. For now, it was nothing but a distant fantasy. For now, she was forced to play Kim’s game. No matter how much she did not want to, she had to. Even if there was the slightest possibility of her somehow escaping the other girl's grasp, she had to take it. 

With another sigh, Sami followed Kim over to the long line of cars in the driveway. On instinct Sami walked over to the Sloth, earning a confused look from the other. The brunette raised a brow as she looked from the Sloth back to Kim, telepathically asking if they were taking this car. Kim shook her head, motioning the other over to another car. A **_hauntingly familiar_** car. The brunette had to bite her lip in order to prevent a long chain of obscenities from escaping her lips.

The car that Kim had led her to was her own. Her reflection stared back at her in the tinted windows. The black Bugatti with the blue lining running throughout the metal framework that had been left forgotten at the Parker Residence when the government came to collect her, her father and her brother. She had not thought about the vehicle much while she was in the facility, but she did have vivid dreams about driving it. She had missed it all in her dreams: the cool wind blowing through the open windows, the loud roar of the engine and that feeling of freedom as she drove down the numerous highways that led out of New York and into Middleton. In those same dreams, she could smell the ocean breeze while she crossed the bridge that separated Gotham from New York.

All those times she flew through the New York or Gotham streets while on her way to a mission. Or all the nights she spent patrolling the streets of Middleton. All of the times she had driven after a villain or pursued a Decepticon fugitive; those memories came back to her, causing her stomach to twist in anger. Was this some kind of sick joke? The red-head **_knew_** that the brunette had received this car as a sixteenth birthday present from her Uncle Tony. She freaking knew that the brunette had spent long nights in the garage fixing the Bugatti and making adjustments with the alien tech until she had it _just perfect._ Yet here it was; her sweat, blood and tears sat practically staring at her in the red-head’s driveway.

Did the bitch have the fucking Batmobile that Sami was supposed to be fixing up parked inside her fucking garage?

“After the meta-human raid, I felt bad about leaving it behind. It just didn’t feel right, so I had it towed to my house. I figured when I brought you home, you would like to have something from your house. Maybe one of these days we could visit your old house and pick up some more things to make you feel more at home here. What do you think?” Kim asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

The brunette did not offer a reply. She was too caught up in her own thoughts as she stared at a piece of her old life. A piece of her life that once represented freedom for her now represented false hope. The red-head had brought it here to make Sami “feel more at home” but the brunette knew that the other would not let her drive it. That would be too risky of a decision for Kim. If there was that slight possibility that Sami was allowed to drive the car, Kim probably would accompany her in order to make sure Sami did not just drive away.

A sigh escaped the red-head’s lips. She should have known better; of course Sami would not have been happy about seeing her old car. Maybe it had been too early to reintroduce the car to the brunette. She should have waited until Sami had started wavering and had joined Kim willingly. For now, she would just have to continue with her own plan and earn the other’s trust.

Sami watched as Kim walked over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for the other. Blue eyes looked from Kim to the door before another sigh escaped her lips. Without another word, the brunette begrudgingly got into the passenger seat. A smile passed on to Kim’s lips as she closed the door for the other before getting into the driver’s seat. Once the engine started up, Kim revved it a couple of times for Sami’s sake as she flashed the brunette a devious smile. The action earned her an eye-roll from the other as they drove away to the first stop on Kim’s agenda.

* * *

It was way too chilly out to be having lunch outside, but Jack had promised Ben that he would take him out for lunch. He also promised the other that he could pick the place. The younger male had picked Mr. Smoothies, informing the elder that he had been craving a smoothie all afternoon. Jack looked over at the younger boy, watching as Ben sipped at the drink quietly. The brunette caught the other’s stare and gave a shy smile as he sipped at his smoothie. Jack smiled, glad that he was successful enough to at least save the youngest of the Parkers. The young boy had been like a little brother to him since the day Ben was born.

It felt odd being allowed to have free will. Ben was still getting used to the idea that he was allowed to have freedom of speech and was free to make his own decisions. The “Slave Trainers” had taught him that he was not allowed to have any freedom and that he was to do as he was told or else face punishment. Unlike his sister, he decided that he would cooperate with the people at the facility in order to avoid the beatings and punishments. Every day, any slave that had disobeyed the guards were whipped and beaten. Some were beaten within mere inches of their lives. The guards informed the rest of the slaves that this was their fate if they dared go against their masters.

Imagine the younger’s surprise when Jack had shown up at the facility he was in. He had anticipated that the blonde was here to talk to him about his sister, whom he had not seen since the raid at their house. What he had not anticipated was Jack buying him. The guards were skeptical at first, but if Jack was willing to pay for Ben who were they to argue? Once he had been released to the elder male and they had gotten into Jack’s car, Ben had embraced the other. He held on tightly and buried his face into the other’s neck, chanting “Thank You” continuously as tears of joy escaped those bright toxic green eyes. . Jack had tears in his own eyes that day as he hugged the other back, informing the younger that no one was going to hurt him anymore and that he was no longer a slave. Not as long as he stayed with him.

“You know, I never pegged you as a “Smoothie Guy”. If memory serves me right; didn’t you say smoothies were gross?” Jack asked playfully, ignoring the confused stares from nearby bystanders.

The only issue they had with taking Ben out in public was all of the other people. Sure, there were people who were against slavery. Unfortunately, Jack lived in an area where a small majority were greatly for slavery, flashing the blonde glares. As if they were silently asking “How dare you allow that meta-human freedom? How dare you treat him as a normal human being?” One woman, who then had bought the now free Miss Martian, had the audacity to tell Jack to “Collar his mutt”. The blonde’s response: a device that short-circuited the Nullifier on M’gann’s arm thus freeing the Martian from her owner.

“Eh, I’ve had them before. My mom used to make them for us when or if we had gotten sick. I never said they were gross; I said the ones at that fruit stand in the mall were gross.” Ben said, poking at the other’s arm.

Jack rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. He stuck his tongue out at the other, receiving the gesture back from the other causing them both to chuckle. They began to exchange stories about “The Old Days” wondering if the still captive heroes were okay and wondering what had happened to them. Jack had reassured the other that he already knew the answer to that, adding that he had already seen some of them at the rebel headquarters. He also informed the other that he had seen some of them at random facilities or with random slave owners, but that they were okay…for now. Ben nodded, swirling his straw around in the smoothie. 

They sat in silence for a while, looking around at random things and people within the area. Ben looked down at the table, watching the bird walk around on the ground through the caged table top. Without looking back up at Jack, Ben had asked about Sami, causing Jack to freeze completely. The brunette had asked if Jack had seen her after the whole situation at Kim’s mansion, asking if she had somehow gotten away and was just lying low somewhere. Jack let out a sigh and sat up straighter in his seat, being careful not to jostle his wounded arm too much. He asked the brunette what he knew about Sami for right now.

Ben bit his lip, looking up at the blonde, “No one’s told me anything since that night. They’ve been pretty tight lipped about it, so much so that even Dick can’t even hack into the Batcomputer. I asked my dad about it, but he just got all quiet and told me that she would be okay. He never said whether she got out or not.” He explained.

Jack licked his lips, giving the other a smile, “A-And what do you think happened to her?” Jack asked.

Ben shrugged, “I was hoping you knew. Weren’t you the last one to see her?”

Jack nodded, “I saw her at the gala. I saw her after everything went down. She had beaten Kim pretty badly. For a minute, I thought she was going to kill her. And then…she just disappeared.” Jack explained.

Ben perked up at that, a hopeful look on his face. Had Sami managed to sneak away? What was he saying? Of course she did! She’s Sami Parker. She was a skilled warrior trained by Tetrax. She was a skilled hacker as well, so there was no doubt in the younger brunette’s mind that she had somehow managed to hack the Nullifier, got the damned thing off and had escaped. She was probably laying low until she was able to contact them without worrying about interference.

Jack managed to give the other a smile even though his brain was thinking otherwise. He could not bear to tell the boy the truth. Ben looked up to Sami. She was one of his heroes. Jack didn’t have the heart to tell the boy that Kim and her team had recaptured and possibly tortured Sami. He would rather Ben have hope and had no plans on extinguishing that hope, otherwise the boy would think that all hope was lost. He would rather-

Blue-green eyes became wide in shock as his eyes fell on one person. A hauntingly familiar person. Said person was standing across the street, a look of annoyance on their features as they watched their red-headed companion brag to some guy about her. Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes experimentally, making sure that they were not deceiving him. Making sure that the person he was staring was actually who he thought they were. He could not hear Ben’s concerned question, asking if the elder was okay. Asking Jack what was wrong, desperately wanting to know what was going on. Ben was about to turn around in his seat to look, but Jack stopped him telling him not to worry about this. What was **_she_** doing here with her?

* * *

Another groan of annoyance escaped Sami’s lips as Josh Mankey held her hand. He was a nice guy; she just was not in the mood for any type of contact right now . After Kim had taken her to pick out some new clothes, new shoes, and even some snacks for the brunette to have at the house, they had run into Josh Mankey on their way out of the parking garage after dropping off the bags. They were just about to head to lunch. Of course, the blond male and Kim just **_had_** to catch up on old times. They spoke as if nothing had changed since the presidential election. Josh had included Sami into the conversation, holding her hand for some reason. Sami had guessed that it was supposed to be some sort of reassurance. That he still saw her as a normal person. If memory served her right; Josh had been against the enslavement of metas.

That did not mean she wanted him to hold her hand.

While Josh spoke to Kim, Sami looked around at her surroundings. Not much had changed since the raid, at least not around here. She saw maybe one or two people with meta-human slaves, but the metas were unfamiliar for them. That did not mean she did not still feel bad for them. She looked across the street at the Mr. Smoothies, a smile on her lips. Ben said he always wanted to try their smoothies. She silently wondered if Jack ever took him there, knowing that the blond would save her brother. Her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall from them.

‘Not now, Parker. Not here.’ Kim’s voice reverberated in her mind.

Sami sniffled, wondering when she had become so damned pathetic. She flashed the other an annoyed glare causing Kim to back out of her brain. She knew Kim was up to something then. Kim would never do that unless she had something in mind and her telepathy acted as a two-way connection. By her backing out, indicated that she did not want Sami to know what she was thinking. Now the brunette was suspicious of the other girl. Then again, when wasn’t she? She shook her head, ignoring those thoughts and continued to take in her surroundings.

Was it just her, or did it feel like someone was watching her? Sami looked over at Kim, who was still wrapped up in her conversation with Josh. After confirming that neither of them was even looking her way, she turned to look at everyone else. She had seen some people glance at her or look at her for a second before double-taking in realization, but none were actually **_staring_** at her. She then looked back at the Mr. Smoothies. Blue eyes locked on to blue-green eyes, wide in shock.

“Jay…Ben…?” Sami whispered in recognition.


	6. Unhappy Reunions

They…they were alive! They were okay! The government hadn’t arrested Jack and taken Ben away! They were sitting at Mr. Smoothies drinking smoothies! She had to withhold her relieved chuckles as she smiled at the blonde. She could see him return the smile. Though relieved, she did not understand why Jack stopped Ben from turning around. What was the matter? Why was Ben not allowed to see her? After a couple minutes of lip-reading, one thing became clear as she realized it; Jack did not want Ben to see Sami like this. By the way things were looking, it seemed like Ben believed Sami had somehow gotten away from Kim and was actually okay.

            How she wished that were actually true. Little did he know how wrong he really was, but she would rather he thought that she was free than knowing the truth about what really happened. If he knew the truth, he would be absolutely devastated. The truth would destroy him.

            Jack stared at the brunette in astonishment. He could not believe the object of his desires, the love of his life, was standing mere feet away from him. Alive and well…well, as well as anyone could be living the rest of their life as a slave to their former best friend and now current enemy. For the most part, Sami looked pretty good, but something seemed…off about the brunette. If his eyes weren’t mistaken, it looked like there was something wrong with the girl’s back. A better look at her back indicated that there **_was_** something wrong. Last time he checked, Sami did not have whelps and slash marks running across the entirety of her back.

            What the hell did Kim do to her?

            Kim had sensed something had been wrong. She looked to Sami, who had been staring at something across the street. Kim followed the brunette’s gaze and inwardly groaned in absolute annoyance. Great, of course **_he_** was here at this very second. Could he bother someone else for a change? He was really starting to grate on her nerves. She mentally commanded that the brunette ignore him at once, but Sami’s mind did not respond. The brunette continued to watch Jack and Ben in curiosity and longing, making Kim even more impatient with the other female. 

  "Parker." Kim finally said.

The brunette didn't listen to the red-head. A mistake she would regret later when they had gotten home. Kim forced a smile as Jack and Ben jogged over to the two, as if what had occurred in days past had never happened.

The brunette would surely be punished for this.

* * *

Kim watched as her slave writhed on the bed beneath her, blindfolded and handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. A light buzzing could be heard as the brunette rubbed her knees together, little sounds of involuntary pleasure escaped her lips. A light blush dusted the brunette's cheeks. Kim felt a mix of satisfaction and slight anger as she watched, recalling earlier events and what had occurred at the Mr. Smoothies. The part of the red-head's mind that still felt guilty for shackling the brunette had to be reminded that Sami had to be punished for her disobedience. 

"P-Please..." was all the meta-human could muster.

Kim smirked down at the younger, "You know what? I like you like this. Squirming around on the bed with a vibrator shoved inside you, begging for mercy. A nice transition from your... _usual behavior_." she said, caressing the brunette's cheek.

Another whine escaped the brunette once the red-head touched her cheek. The cold limb felt delightful against her hot, fevered skin. Kim had had her like this for about an hour or so. It had occurred not too long after they had gotten home. After Jack and Ben had pulled them aside to talk outside of the Mr. Smoothies. After Jack and Kim had gotten into another one of their little arguments about Sami's treatment. Sami could still see the broken and disappointed look on her little brother's face at the sight of his older sister. The boy had truly believed that his sister had been freed. The red-head had been so angry that she did not even give the slave a chance to say goodbye. As soon as they returned to Kim's home, Kim had dragged Sami up to her room. Once the door had closed and locked, Sami had been shoved backward on to the bed. The red-head had ripped off all of her clothing before cuffing her to the headboard, brutally blindfolding blue eyes.

Which is how they had gotten to this point. With a vibrator shaking Sami to the very core inside of her whilst her mistress watched her every move. She would softly touch and caress Sami in different spots to further push the other to the edge. A hand fell on to Sami's breast, gently massaging the soft globe and pinching the pert nipple. Moans escaped both of the women; one of pleasure, the other of satisfaction. Sami tried to twist away from the other when Kim brought her hand to massage her most intimate area, but the handcuffs only let her move so far. Another cry escaped the former hero, feeling the vibrator being removed.

"Well, as much fun as that was, that's enough. I was thinking we try something else. You do need to be thoroughly punished after all." Kim said.

"F-For what? Trying to speak to my best friend? Wanting to talk to my little brother whom I had not seen since this whole shit storm had began?" Sami asked. She could hear the red-head fiddling with something that she could not see.

"For blatantly disobeying me when I said to not approach or speak to Dublin today. You disrespected me in public. That requires discipline." Kim said, securing the straps of the strap-on tight enough so that it would not slip down or fall off.

Grabbing a hold of Sami's hips, Kim lined the significantly large dildo up against the other girl's entrance. The head of the toy teasing the other as she gently rocked just the head inside for a couple moments. Sami shuddered, anxious for what was to come next. Without warning, Kim thrust into the other not too gently drawing a startled cry from the brunette. Before Sami had the chance to adjust to the toy, Kim began to thrust in and out of her rapidly. Short breaths escaped Sami's lips. Her back suddenly arched upward into the other as the dildo brushed against a certain spot inside of her, causing a choked off moan of ecstasy to crawl out of her throat. The blush of embarrassment on her cheeks deepened from a light pink to a bright red making Kim smile. A gentle kiss was placed on to Sami's lips before the cheerleader reached up to remove the blindfold. Glassy blue eyes were released from their dark entrapment.

Sudden light blinded the brunette as the blindfold was removed, forcing her to adjust to the new lighting. Once she had regained her focus, her eyes settled on the other girl above her. The red-head was still fully clothed in her uniform and fucking her with a strap-on. Seriously? Before Sami could make anymore judgements toward the elder, the dildo slammed into that spot again that blacked out her vision for a second. A scream tore through Sami's throat, throwing her head deeper into the pillows.

Kim kept hitting that spot, watching as Sami's hips had picked up her rhythm, now moving in sync with her thrusts. While the brunette was lost in pleasure, Kim paused, drawing a confused whine from the younger. Sami looked up at her in frustration, her face red and eyes angry. Kim explained that she was undoing the cuffs so they could switch the angle. Once she had freed the other from the cuffs, she jostled the brunette around until they were face to face with Sami in her lap. She held on to the other's hips as she began thrusting into her once more. Sami moaned as Kim continued, fisting her hands into the purple shirt in front of her. When Kim found that spot inside the brunette once again, Sami wrapped her arms around the other's neck and held on for dear life. Kim trailed kisses up and down the pale column of the other's throat before whispering in her ear.

"You're such a dirty little girl, Parker." she whispered as she smacked Sami on the rear, causing the other to hiss at the stinging sensation.

Km chuckled, "You love it all. You like being handled roughly while someone fucks you. You love being touched and teased. It makes you crazy, doesn't it?" she asked with each thrust.

Sami mewled and cursed herself. She was angry and confused. She hated Kim, but the red-head was making her feel oh so good right now. She wished the combination of sex and dirty talk weren't clouding her judgement right now, but she could not help it at the moment. If her powers had not been disabled, it would have been a little easier to ignore all of these sensations. She probably would not have felt half of them. The lack of sleep had not helped her much either. She felt weaker than usual. Fingers dug into her hips as Kim demanded an answer. She buried her face into the juncture of Kim's neck and shoulder, a growl escaping her lips.

Kim released a growl of her own, "Tell me how much you love it. You know you do."   
  
Sami shook her head against the other's shoulder, "N-No." she said.

The fingers dug hard enough to bruise as she slowed her thrusts, "Say it."

Another grunt of frustration escaped the brunette, "No."

The thrusts came to a halt altogether as Kim pulled back to look into stubborn blue eyes, "Say. It."

Sami whined at the sudden stop, but did not budge on her answer. She refused to give Kim the satisfaction. She was suddenly thrown backward on to the bed as Kim threw her one leg over her shoulder. The red-head thrust in roughly, this new angle allowing her to go deeper than before. Sami screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. She suddenly felt as though someone was poking and prodding at her mind again, causing her to release a distraught "No". She did not need to be psychic to know that Kim was messing with her mind. The dildo hit that spot again, causing her to throw her head back and arched upward once more with a loud grunt.

While Sami was distracted, Kim took advantage of the momentary opening in the brunette's mind. With her telepathy, she dug into the brunette's brain, rearranging little memories and thoughts. She planted mental blocks here and there to deter certain memories from breaking through. Once her work was done and the brunette had been "reprogrammed" so to speak, she commanded the brunette to tell her how much she loved what they were doing.

Mentally, Sami was aware that something was wrong. That her mind had been tampered with and that an intruder had done something to her. The problem; she could not remember who would do such a thing. She could not really process anything actually, mainly because she and Kim were in the middle of sex. She heard Kim command her to tell her how much she loved this. How much she liked be handled like this. How she loved being treated this way.

"I-I..." Sami struggled to get the words out.

Kim kissed her feverishly, urging the other one as the brunette was reaching her climax, "Come on. Go ahead and tell me. Don't be shy."

"I-I love it! I love it so much!" Sami whispered with shaky breath as she came.

Kim smiled in relief as she laid her forehead against the other, the both of them basking in the afterglow. Finally. They laid there, sweaty and tired. Kim pulled the strap-on out of the other, and removed it from her own form, before pulling the younger closer to her. Sami laid against Kim's chest, listening to the other's heartbeat. Fingers petted brown and white locks. Kim then looked down at the other girl, wondering what the brunette was thinking. She knew, but Sami's mind was a bit erratic at the moment as the brunette tried to figure out what exactly was going on. With a hand, Kim gently grasped the other's chin, forcing the other to look into her eyes.

"What's the matter, Sami?" Kim asked.

Blue eyes met emerald green as the brunette shrugged, "Just thinking."

"About...?" Kim asked.

"I feel weird. Like, my brain had just been twisted out like a wet rag. Just trying to remember what is going on. How things got to this point. How Luthor became president, how Jay and I used to be, how you saved me..." Sami listed off, but the red-head stopped her.

"Wait...what? What did you say I did?" Kim asked.

"How you saved me?" Sami asked, "I mean, yeah I feel like I should be mad at you, but if you had not rescued me from the slave facility, I would probably be dead by now. I can't be mad at you after that." She explained.

Kim's eyes were wide in both shock and awe. It actually worked. She had changed Sami's whole mindset without having to change Sami completely. Finally. Kim hugged the other tightly as she apologized for her past actions. The action had surprised Sami at first, but she then chuckled and hugged the other back, telling her that she had forgiven her. That she was only doing what she had thought was right. That she still loved her regardless of what she did. The red-head was about to cry out of joy. She pressed another kiss to Sami's lips, her heart fluttering as the other reciprocated.

Sami parted from the red-head, chuckling as the elder pouted at her. The brunette promised that she was not going anywhere and was only going to get clothes so that she could get dressed. Kim watched as her slave turned lover got dressed. watching the muscles flex underneath the pale skin. The whiplashes looked even sexier in this light. Whilst Sami was getting dressed, Kim had asked her what she could remember from the slave facility up until now.

The brunette mentioned something of a betrayal, that someone on their team had betrayed them, but she could not recall who had done it. She then went on to say that Kim had no choice but to join Luthor, just to follow the law and do what was right. Sami said she was sent to the facility because Kim wanted her to turn herself in. She _had_ tried to assassinate President Luthor, so it was not only fair, but right that she turn herself in and serve some time for it as retribution.

Kim listened as the brunette continued on, smiling as the other girl recounted memories that had been completely fabricated. She still could not believe that it had actually worked.

* * *

Jack sat behind his desk at Oscorp, completely and utterly angry with not only himself but with Kim. The red-head's reasoning behind why she was doing what she was doing was absolutely ridiculous. Did she honestly believe half the things she was saying? Or was that how they had trained her and the other Arms of Luthor members? Whatever it was, it seemed like they had been brainwashed themselves into believing that what they were doing was totally humane and reasonable. That they were actually doing what was best for their country and its people.

Especially Kim and Ron. The blond let go of another frustrated sigh as he rubbed at his temples in annoyance. He was interrupted from his train of thought by his secretary telling him over the intercom that he had a call waiting on line one. He raised a brow at the phone sitting at the corner of his desk. Who was calling him now? He wasn't due for a meeting for another hour or so. Without giving it much thought, he picked up the phone.

"Jack Dublin. Talk to me." he greeted.

"Me? Who the hell is Me? I didn't know he or she worked at Oscorp. I thought I called for a Jack Dublin." a familiar voice said on the other end causing Jack's breath to hitch and his heart to pound away in his chest.

"...Sami?" Jack asked in shock. Kim allowed her to use the phone? To call him?  
  
A chuckle, "Who else?" She asked playfully.

Jack was finding it hard to speak, still not believing that she was talking to him over the phone, "H-How are you doing? I just saw you not too long ago." He said.

"If I recall, we didn't really get a chance to catch up. So what are you wearing, Jack from Oscorp?" Sami asked with a chuckle.

Jack raised a brow at the sudden change of attitude. What had gotten into her? Why was she acting as though she wasn't being held hostage by her former best friend? Speaking of which...

"Where's Kim?" Jack asked curiously.

"She's downstairs making us lunch. We were about to watch American Horror Story." she informed him.

"Uh, huh. And how do you feel about her?" Jack asked.

"Kim? Honestly, she's nice. She's just trying to take care of me, but I guess I've been a little difficult lately. I'm grateful that I ended up in her care rather than some dirty old pervert. Or a messed up sadist. Why? How am I supposed to feel about her?" Sami asked.

The response caused Jack's blood to boil. There was something wrong here; not even two or three days ago, Sami absolutely hated Kim with a burning passion. She even attempted to kill the red-head at the gala. Now she was acting as though they were the best of friends again and was praising the one who put her in the facility to begin with. He asked her to recount all that had happened between Luthor's election up until now. The brunette sighed, asking why everyone wanted her to do that today. Nonetheless, she went on to tell him about things that she remembered. Things that were false, never happened, or were severely twisted in fact. She even went a little too far into detail, recounting when Kim had whipped her in the basement to their...sexual intimacy that had taken place not even an hour ago. Hearing both of those things caused Jack to smash his mug on his desk in anger, watching the cup explode into tiny pieces on impact. Coffee spilled down the sides of his desk, staining everything in its path.

"What was that?" Sami asked.

"...Nothing. Sounds like Darlene dropped a cup of coffee outside." He replied, picking a piece of ceramic out of his hand. A bit of blood dribbled out of the cut.

"You sure? That sounded like it happened inside of your office...and a helluva lot closer." Sami said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Listen, did anything happen while the two of you were...going at it? Did your senses happen to go off at anytime?" Jack asked.

"...Now that you mention it, they did actually. Towards the end, my mind..." Sami explained.

"Who are you talking to?" Kim's voice asked from the background.

Jack cursed. Really? She to come back at this very moment? Even after all this time, the cheerleader still had the worst timing known to man. Whatever. It did not matter. He had all the information and proof that he needed. He bid Sami farewell, confusing the brunette. He did not wait for her to say goodbye. He could feel his blood boil in his veins in anger and his heart slowly breaking at the thoughts circulating in his mind.

Kim had tampered with Sami's memory...and Jack was not happy about it.


	7. Memory Glitches

Sami chuckled as Kim nuzzled into her neck from behind. They currently sat in the living room, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Kim held Sami against her in her lap on the couch and kissed the brunette’s neck. Sami playfully told the red-head that they were going to miss the movie. Kim pouted but let the brunette continue to watch the movie. When Sami turned her attention back to the screen, Kim took a moment to appreciate the brunette’s features. It felt so good to be holding the brunette like this, just the two of them cuddling and enjoying movie like the good old days.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of her communicator going off, causing the red-head to sigh and roll her eyes. Sami looked back at the other in concern, but Kim reassured her that it was probably nothing. Sami moved to the cushion next to the other in order to let Kim get up and answer the call in another room. Blue eyes watched in curiosity as the red-head left the room. A little voice in the back of her head said that something was not right, that she should go listen in on the conversation. It was just harmless eavesdropping, right? Kim trusted her, right? Why should she though? It’s not like she didn’t trust Kim.

Right?

Something did not feel quite right, and the urge to listen on the conversation grew more and more tempting. That nagging feeling wouldn’t leave her alone, thus furthering her curiosity to snoop. Sami looked over to where Kim disappeared around the corner and waited until the red-head was out of ear-shot. After gently placing the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, she got into a low crouch before stealthily crawling across the floor. She reached the corner, quietly peaking around the corner. Kim stood at the end of the hallway, back to her on her communicator. Whom she was talking to, Sami was not exactly sure. It sounded like a man, judging by the deep voice on the other end.

Sami allowed her mind to go momentarily blank, before making it seem like she was still watching the movie to avoid Kim’s telepathic detection. Another part of her mind absorbed the information between Kim and the man on the other end. Certain things made sense to the brunette, like the Arms of Luthor and the whole “Meta-Human Hunt” thing, but other things did not. Why had they exhumed files from her lab back home? Why did they steal her weapons and technology? She willingly surrendered, hadn’t she? If she had, there should have been no reason to distrust her and steal things from her. Those were personal things! Why? She listened intently some more, now recognizing the voice of Alexander Luthor, the bastard whom had been wanted by both SHIELD and the JLA. Sure, he won as president, but his arrest should have been shortly after his one-hundred-day mark. Why was he still in a position of power?

A sudden headache surged through her brain, causing her to let out a startled and pained sound. Hands grasped at her throbbing skull as she fell to the floor, small cries escaping her lips. Flashbacks hounded her mind, certain memories here or there. Some were tidbits of fights that had happened in the past, others were meetings of some sort, and happy memories. Another distressed sound escaped her as she was bombarded with memory after memory. Just as sudden as it started: it all went quiet, leaving her confused and dazed. Lying motionless on the floor and just staring ahead, Sami could hear someone talking above her. Hands shook at her form, as if trying to wake her up or something. It took her senses a moment to recognize that the person touching and talking to her was Kim.

“Shit! Sami, come on! Come back!” Kim hollered, dropping her communicator in the process.

The brunette did not move, blue eyes staring ahead of her in a state of shock and confusion. Her mind was blank at the moment, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. She felt arms under her knees and lower back before being hoisted up into Kim’s arms, her own arm dangling limply at her side while the other settled on her stomach. She could not move, her own brain going into a sort of reboot trying to recover and make sense of things that had just occurred.

Curses escaped Kim’s lips as she carried the brunette to the healing room Yuri had insisted she get. It kind of reminded one of a spa mixed with a harem room, crystals and exotic candles and jars full of scented oils decorated shelves and the Jacuzzi in the corner. The walls were a black marble while the floor was a gray marble. There had been pillows scattered all over the floor as well as a large atrium looking skylight, allowing natural light to pour into the room. There was a marble slab against the wall, usually meant to massage aching muscles but this time it would serve as a place for Sami to lie until Kim could figure out what happened.

“Sami? Can you hear me?” Kim asked, gently patting and caressing the other girl’s cheek.

Sami wanted to open her mouth and tell the red-head that she was fine, but something prevented her from doing so. A growl echoed through her mind, telling her to “Flee the Betrayer” insisting that she grabbed that long wand looking crystal and stab Kim through the heart. Why would she do that? The voice called Kim “The Betrayer” and Sami vividly remembered that someone on their old team had betrayed them before all of this. Was it Kim? Her working with Lex Luthor did seem kind of suspicious, but she thought it was to keep their teammates from ending up dead…or worse.

“Don’t listen to her. She is a selfish fool who has deceived us. She wanted you for herself, can’t you see? Your sister and brother are dead because of her. You’ve lost teammates during this war. All because of her…kill her to end this hell.” The voiced reverberated.

Kim’s eyes went wide after peaking into Sami’s mind in search for any type of answer or reason for the brunette’s silence and lack of cooperation. She heard haunting voice inside of Sami’s brain telling her to murder her. That Kim was the reason for all this hell. The red-head cupped Sami’s cheek, asking her again what was happening. The brunette suddenly shot upward into a sitting position with a loud gasp, desperately trying to get air into her lungs to calm her startled nerves. She looked to Kim with helpless blue eyes, trying to fathom what happened and why it happened. She suddenly could not remember how they got here or recall why she was not on the couch still watching the movie.

“You don’t remember anything that just happened? You don’t remember at all?” Kim asked with a look of concern.

Sami shook her head, before looking around and taking in her surroundings. What was this place? She asked her question aloud, causing Kim to remind her that she technically had already heard her question. Kim explained that it was The Healing Room, a room meant for Zen and relaxation and, obviously healing. Sami raised a brow but nodded nonetheless at the answer. It was still an odd little room, but she guessed it necessary for Kim’s line of work. She made a comment along the lines of “Well that’s…neat, I guess.” Kim only hummed in response, emerald orbs never leaving Sami’s form in concern. The brunette just had a small episode that ended with a scary voice telling her to murder the red-head, but suddenly could not remember having one. To say Kim was concerned at this point was an understatement.

“I prepared you a bath, so you can calm your nerves. Any preferences of oils or scents? Perhaps a bath bomb?” Kim asked, slowly moving to the Jacuzzi.

“I…no. I’m not really picky. If it’s nothing fruity smelling,” Sami mumbled, “don’t really feel like having a false allergic reaction while trying to relax.”

Kim nodded, helping Sami out of her clothes. The brunette shrugged out of the clothes before sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Kim dropped in a black bath bomb, the brunette watching it fizz and turn the water black. The combination of the bath bomb and the steam made it look like water out of a swamp or a horror movie. For a moment, Sami thought she say a pale hand move underneath the surface, causing her to jump backward off of the tub. Kim turned around, asking Sami what had happened. With a shaky hand, Sami pointed at the tub, saying she saw something moving beneath the surface. A pale hand swimming through long black hair. Kim raised a brow at that. That sounded eerily like…

Soaking wet, wrinkled hands reached out and grabbed at Kim’s arm, bringing her face to hair with Samara Morgan. One of the several spirits that Sami used to be able to control…before the War on Metahumans. The demonic female growled, looking about ready to maul the red-head to death…or work her freaky death stare on her. She looked past the dead girl, watching as Sami stared at the creature in absolute fear. After the shock momentarily subsided, Kim whipped around, flinging the long-haired ghost girl across the room. The spirit crashed into the mirrored, sending shards of glass flying through the air and on to the floor. That didn’t slow Samara down though, the dead girl getting into a crouch as limbs popped and cracked as she moved in a spider-like motion.

“Move!” Kim hollered to Sami, who wrapped herself in a robe.

Samara quickly crawled across the floor in their direction, leg over arm. Kim tried to use her telepathy to get inside of Samara’s head and stop her, but sadly, a dead girl’s brain was the equivalent of blank space. Literally brain dead. The ghoulish girl moved closer and closer but Kim grabbed the plunger, ready to strike out. Before she could land the blow, Sami had screamed something in Latin, causing the soaking wet demon to stop dead in her tracks. Kim raised a brow, looking between the brunette and Samara. Sami’s hand was outstretched in a stop motion, Samara sitting unmoving not too far away. What the hell just happened? Another experimental command in Latin sent Samara crawling back into the tub and out of sight, the water in said tub disappearing with her. Again, Kim flashed the brunette a look of confusion.

“What…was that? What did you say?” Kim asked in a demanding fashion.

“I-I told her to stop and then told her to leave. I meant to say “stop” in English, but Latin came out instead. So I tried Latin again and…well…” Sami said, scratching the back of her neck bashfully.

Kim raised a brow in confusion. Green eyes stared into crystal blue orbs before looking downward at the Nullifier. The metal band was still intact, but the brunette was able to still channel her abilities somehow. These devices were specifically made to stop any type of metahuman from accessing their powers, so how could Sami access hers? Thinking of the Latin commands Sami had used on Samara, Kim silently wondered if the Nullifiers had been tested on demonic / supernatural beings. There was rumors of them not working at all in Amity Park, but Kim never really thought to look more into those rumors. Thrash, Vid, and Download had been forced out of Amity, but never spoke of it again after their departure.

She needed to research How and Why the devices were not working down there. Sami was a demonic, and those beings in Amity Park were only simple ghosts. If they were free, soon, so would Sami. And it would only be a matter of time before Sami’s brain pieced the truth back together and turned on the red-head once more.

* * *

A look of confusion crossed Sami’s features as two of Kim’s servants came to escort her to her room. She asked what she had done, but received the cold shoulder in response. A hurt look marred her features as she was escorted away. Kim still said nothing. The servants had shoved her none too gently into the room, slamming the door shut behind her without another word. This confused the brunette even more. What had she done to deserve such cold treatment? A tired sigh escaped the brunette as she slumped down on to her bed. A noise from the garage pulled her attention to the nearby window. Kim’s car pulled out of the garage, making its way to the gates before disappearing down the road.

Where was she going? Why was she leaving? She did not inform her of where she was going, causing the metahuman further worry. Though a part of her brain bid the red-head good riddance, causing Sami to raise a brow at the voice. That voice was like a strange whisper in her ears and her brain. It sounded eerily familiar and overly angry with Kim…but why? Kim was her best friend and girlfriend, wasn’t she? Kim would never do anything to hurt her unless it was necessary or a punishment. The red-head had saved her from a fate worse than death. Sami owed her her life.

So, why did she have this lingering feeling of this whole thing being wrong?


End file.
